Christmas in Elicoor II
by Kitsune-Li
Summary: Christmas is fast approaching and Cliff is lonely. So he decides to throw a party in Elicoor II to introduce a Earthling holiday. With the “help” of Fayt and co he brings the holiday spirit to Airyglph.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. Square Enix and tri-Ace owns the game. Though of course I wish I owned the rights to the game!

**Summary:** Christmas is fast approaching and Cliff is lonely. So he decides to throw a party in Elicoor II to introduce a Earthling holiday. With the "help" of Fayt and co he brings the holiday spirit to Airyglph.

**Pairings:** Heh, what do you think? Read on.

**Rated:** M

**Christmas in Elicoor II**

by: Kitsune-Li

"Cliff, tell me why you kidnaped us?"

Cliff who was sitting in his comfy chair on the Diplo turned around giving them a big grin. His friends where tied up to empty chairs "Hey, I kept sending you emails and calls about the little get together." he said.

"Get together? Did you ever think maybe we didn't answer because we had plans?" Fayt growled while moving about in his chair. Obviously frustrated that he was tied down and kidnaped by his so called friend.

"Yeah Cliff! Me and Fayt were suppose to go to a resort together!" Sophia said.

"Don't forget about me, it wasn't just a romantic time between you two!" Maria said while glaring at Sophia.

"What and you didn't invite me? I'm hurt!" Cliff told them and turned around facing the monitor. Examining the screen he noticed they would soon be landing on Elicoor II "Mirage, have you found a spot to land?" he asked the blonde sitting in a chair next to his.

"Not yet."

"Mirage how could you side with him and kidnap us?" Fayt asked the blonde girl Klausian.

While typing away on a keyboard she just simply smiled "Because Fayt, Cliff was feeling rather blue that you have not answered him." then she went back to looking for a location spot.

"That is not a excuse!" Maria said with a huff.

Mirage just shook her head "Cliff, I think we could land on the plains of the Irisa Fields." she said while typing something and the screen showed the Irisa Fields.

"Good, looks pretty clear. Plus it's close to the Aquaria Castle."

A muffle sound could be herd and everyone turned around to see Peppita struggling to speak. Fayt raised a eyebrow "Cliff why did you tape her mouth shut?" he asked her.

"Eh, her voice can be annoying. Now that I think about it I should had taped all your mouths shut." Cliff simply said.

"Oh goodie, gives you an idea for your next kidnaping." Fayt said sarcastically.

The Diplo landed on the Irisa Fields and Cliff went to untie them. As soon as he turned his back on them, they got their weapons out "Hey! Don't try to backstab me!" he said while glaring at them. Sophia approached Peppita and was about to yank the tape off her mouth until Cliff stopped her "No, keep it on for awhile." he said while receiving a glare from Peppita. They all made their way towards the City of Aquios. Fayt figured if he had to suffer a kidnaping so did Nel Zelpher.

All of them stood at the closed door of Nel Zelpher's room. Looking at each other "So, how do we approach her?" Maria said quietly.

"Mmmm mmmm mma!"

"Shh, shut up! You'll give us away!" Cliff said to Peppita.

Fayt shook his head "Let me enter first!" he said while grabbing the doorknob. Slowly he turned it and could feel his heartbeat race. Not because he was in love but afraid, knowing Nel she could be waiting on the other side with her weapons out and ready. A creak could be herd as he opened the door and went red face "Umm..Nel..!" he stuttered out.

Nel Zelpher looked as if she just got out of a hot bath. Simply covered by a towel "Fayt!" she said while looking surprised by his appearance. Forgetting her outlook at the moment she rest her hands at her hips "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"NOW!" Cliff yelled and barged in tackling Nel down. Everyone just stood at the door entrance with pale faces and Fayt just stood there in shock. Cliff chuckled while getting up and looking down at his handy work then froze. Nel Zelpher was laying there tied up; her towel had fallen off during the assault. Nervously laughing "I'm going to die right?" Cliff asked Nel who was glaring at him.

"Yes!" she said while struggling to get up but her legs were tied together and so was her hands.

"Cliff why did you tie up Nel anyways? I thought we were just going to tell her your plans?"Mirage told the freaked out Klausian who now ran and hid behind her.

"...I thought she wouldn't agree to go to Airyglph!" he said while peaking over Mirage's form.

Fayt blushed and walked out "Excuse me but I must now go." he ran out of the room.

"Poor guy, probably his first time seeing a girl naked." said Maria while walking towards Nel. She untied the Aquarian maiden and smiled "Don't kill Cliff, he means well but a bit slow in the head. Though I admit when he kidnaped us I wanted to pop a cap in his ass." she said with a sadistic smile.

"Your off the hook for now!" Nel said while reaching for her towel. Standing up and wrapping it around her "Can you leave for a bit so I can get dressed." she said to those who remained in her room. They all walked out of the room leaving Nel to herself. When she was done she came out to join them in front of the chapel. As she walked to them she fixed her scarf around her neck "Where is Fayt?" she asked them.

"Nobody knows, I figured he went off to masturbate." Cliff bluntly said.

"Fayt would never masturbate to another woman. Let alone do such a impure act!" Sophia preached to them.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." Cliff smirked.

Nel sighed "So what are you guys doing here?" she asked them. Everyone seemed to point at Cliff.

"You see, I was getting lonely. I kept sending emails and calls to these guys but they never answered. How cold." Cliff huffed and rest his hands at his hips "SO I decided to kidnap them and bring them here to celebrate Christmas." he then let out a sigh.

"Christmas?" Nel gave a confused look.

"Yeah it's a holiday that the Earthlings celebrate." he told Nel who just simply nodded.

"So why did you try to kidnap me again if you wanted to celebrate it here?" she asked.

He then ran behind Mirage again "Well since snow makes Christmas special I figured we should have a party at the Airyglph Castle." he said.

"Why there? I doubt the King of Airyglph would want a party taking place there." Nel said.

"That is why we need to talk Albel in to it." Mirage then spoke up.

A laugh just came from Nel "Yeah, I'm sure he'll agree to it." rolling her eyes she then walked towards the doors that lead out of the castle.

"Wait we have to go find Fayt!" Sophia said while walking towards the right hallway.

"Agreed. Everyone split up and we meet in 20mins in front of the chapel." Mirage said and they all split up. Maria, Peppita and Sophia walked the hallway to the right and the other three walked through the left.

Cliff opened the guest door to find Fayt slummed down between the two beds "Guys I found him!" he called towards Nel and Mirage. The two girls entered the guest room and looked disturbed. Fayt was just sitting their on the ground not talking just looking rather pale in the face.

"Cliff, what happened to him?"

Cliff leaned down and poked Fayt in the shoulder "Hey, talk to me!" called out to the disturbed Fayt.

"I...I.."

"Yeah?"

"I saw...breasts."

Nel glared at Fayt "Keep bringing it up that you seen me naked and you'll never wake up tomorrow!" she shouted at him.

Cliff smirked "So you never seen a girl naked before? How sad." he chuckled.

Fayt then snapped up and was about to make a swing for Cliff's face but Mirage stop him. Sighing he looked down "I'm sorry Nel, I feel so embarrassed for what I've done about it." he said sadly.

"Did about it?"

Mirage then looked towards Cliff "Um, I think we should get back to the meeting place." she said nervously.

"Wait what do you mean _did_ about it?"

"Trust me Nel, it's better not knowing." Cliff said as he grabbed Nel's hand and pulled her out of the guest room. Fayt followed behind them and he remained quiet. As they came back to the meeting area the others looked impatient.

"Your late." Maria said.

"Yeah, yeah well lets get going!" Cliff said as they walked out of the Castle of Aquaria. As they walked through the city of Peterny Maria looked towards the path close to the chapels.

" Hey, do you think we should get Roger?"

"No, I don't think we need that little pervert coming along." Nel said to Maria.

Without giving more thought of it they continued on. It was nearly dark when they finally got to Airyglph. The snow was landing and it was really cold in the city. Approaching the gates of the castle the guards gave them a look "What brings you people here?" one of them asked.

"Hey, don't be rude we saved your planet." Fayt told them and they just laughed. Raising their weapons at them.

"That Aquarian, why she here?"

Nel shook here head "I guess the peace between our nations don't apply much to this country."she said.

"Feh, you got that right."

"We don't need a wench like you coming in the castle and spreading your disease."

"DISEASE!" Nel shouted and unsheathed her blades of ryusen.

"Calm down, Nel." Maria said and rest her hand at her sheathed gun. A smile grew on her lips "If you don't let us in. I think I might have to burst your heads." she said calmly as can be.

The two guards went pale and started to shake. One looked towards the other "I'm heading in and asking permission from the King." he told the other guard and walked inside. It didn't take to long until the guard came back "The King allows your entry." he said with a sigh. Waving his hand a bit he made the other guard move to the far side and he moved way.

"Yeah, about time you let us in." Cliff eyed the two guards as they entered the Castle. The moment they walked in they were greeted with a crimson glare. Albel Nox was leaning against the wall and didn't look to amuse of their appearance.

"What are you maggots doing here?"

"GET HIM!" Cliff said and tackled Albel. Once again Cliff looked stupid because he was the only one who tackled Albel to the wall. Though he had a difficult time tying him down because the claw kept slashing at him.

"Honestly Cliff, the first time didn't go well and yet you still try." said Fayt who stared at the now unconscious Cliff who laid on the hard floor.

"Bah, what was that all about?" Albel seemed startled by the assault. Raising his claw at them "Alright maggots, you better explain." he raised his voice.

"Look Albel, to make a long story short he kidnaped us and brought us here to celebrate Christmas." Fayt explained.

Albel glared "What is this Christmas? Also that didn't answer why he tried to tie me up?" he growled.

"Well you see he tied us all up and brought us to Elicoor II. Then he tried to tie up Nel and I guess he thought it would be good to tie you up as well."

"Hmp, that big headed fool. Trying to seek death!"

"Albel, we want to celebrate Christmas in the Castle. We were hoping you could talk to the King about it." Mirage asked the annoyed Airglypian.

"What makes you think I would waste my time, maggots?"

"That or you can one day never wake up." Nel smirked.

Albel glared at Nel "Oh please? With what you going to give me that disease that everyone is talking about around the city." he said dryly.

"What disease? I don't have a disease! If anyone picked up a disease it may have been Adray."

"Albel, what disease are they talking about?" asked Mirage.

"I don't know what it's called. It's something when a woman forces herself on a male and then end up knocked up with their child just to get married."

"That is not a disease Albel. That is a whore determined to get wealthy." Maria stated.

"Bah whatever! For all I know she could be that type. I herd the Aquarian women are doing it."

Nel could feel her anger growing "Shut up! Like I'd ever go as low as to sleeping with you!" she shouted and probably everyone in the castle could hear.

"Silence maggot, you speak so highly of yourself." he glared and started to walk way from them. He was rather annoyed more so then ever "Stay here, I'll speak with the King." he told them and walked off.

"Albel actually agreed! I'm amazed." said Maria and she poked Cliff in the side with the point of her boot. A grumble stirred from him as he rolled over because of the small poking. A big smile cross her lips as she moved her foot back more and then kicked him real hard in the side.

"OW!" Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at the Klausian who now hugged his knees and held his side. His blue eyes glaring at them and not finding it all that funny.

"Come on you know you deserve it." Fayt told Cliff who then glared at him.

"Deserve what? I just wanted us all to get together for some Christmas cheer."

Nel sighed "I wonder what is taking Albel so long?" and they all looked to her. It was like they were surprised that she sounded to care about why Albel was gone so long. Getting what they were thinking she just glared "Don't get any ideas. I'm not concerned for his well being but what is taking him so long." she said.

"Perhaps he giving the King some special favors." Cliff then said.

"Mmm..mmm?"

"Dammit Cliff, take off her tape!" Maria shouted.

"Fine, fine.." Cliff walked slowly towards Peppita and grabbed one side. He quickly ripped it off from her mouth causing the dancer to scream in pain.

Rubbing her mouth she glared at Cliff "You're a real meanie you know! Why did you have to go and tape my mouth shut!" she whimpered.

"Look your annoying. I had to tone down the volume some how!"

"YOU JERK!" she cried and then hugged on to Fayt's arm.

Fayt looked over towards Peppita as if she was a leach. He shuddered "Please let go of my arm." he asked softly.

A sniffle came from Peppita as she let go "Fayt, why didn't you help me as soon as you seen me?" she asked.

"I'm with Cliff, your kind of annoying."

"Oh my god! You guys are the worst!" she then ran away from them. Rushing outside of the castle.

"Great, who knows what she'll plan now." Maria said.

Albel then came back to them and sighed "That fool of a King granted you permission to throw a party. He seemed interested in the idea, so interested he is inviting those Aquarian disease giving fools." he said.

"Watch it!" Nel glared.

"Alright, look because there is going to be a lot of people. I figured we'd do our little own Polly-anna." Cliff said while taking out a box from a backpack he had.

"What is Polly-anna?" asked Nel and Albel at the same time.

"Oh it's easy. You write your names down on a piece of paper and you have to put them in a box. Then you get one and that person you get you have to get them a gift. Oh yeah it can't be yourself."

"Sounds stupid."

"Well Albel I already wrote your name down and it's going in." Cliff chuckled while throwing a piece of paper inside of the box.

"Bah I could had wrote my own name fool."

"I doubt we would understand it. Your writing skills aren't the greatest." Fayt said without thinking.

"What was that maggot?"

"He means your writing skills are lacking, Nox." Nel simply said and tossed her name in to the box.

Albel glared at them "Hmp well sorry I don't have talent in that department. Trust me maggots a swordsmen is a better skill then writing." he told them to feel better.

"Are group isn't equal so we'll have to throw in a another name." Mirage said while counting the piece of papers.

"But who?" asked Cliff.

"Hey runts, what you doing?" a voice came from behind them. All turning around they saw Adray with a big smirk on his lips.

"What are you doing here, old man?" asked Albel.

Adray just shook his head "I came here because the king told us to come for a party." he said with a nod.

"News came out that quick eh?" Maria said.

"Well I guess Adray's name will be thrown in." said Mirage as she wrote down his name and threw it in the box.

Adray glared at Mirage "What of my name? What are you doing with my name?" he asked.

"Polly-anna that is what."

"Polly what?"

Fayt then went back to explaining and then when he finished Adray just shook his head. A sigh escaped from the blue haired boy "I doubt you got it." he then walked over towards Mirage patting her shoulder "Forget it, lets just hand them out." he told her.

Everyone reached in the box to grab a single piece of paper. They looked down at it and closed it back up. Cliff looked around "Well we got day until the Christmas party. So we might as well go shopping. I mean we need to go get a tree, some food, and well our presents." he said.

"Don't forget the decorating part. Wait how can we decorate if we don't have Christmas decorations here?" Fayt asked Cliff.

"Heh, don't worry on the Diplo I have tons of decorations. So no worries on that. Now for a tree I was thinking in Duggus Forest."

"The Duggus Forest harbored monster like trees." said Nel.

"Bah, I'll go chop a sap down."

"Wait Albel! What sap are you talking about?" Maria asked the black brigade general.

"Sap tree, maggot."

They all laughed when Albel said that "I thought you were saying you were going to chop down some sap." Maria said through laughs.

"Hmp, if I was going to chop down a sap I would be chopping down Fayt."

"What! I'm no sap!"

As they headed out to the Duggus Forest they forgot it was night already. Since they didn't have much time they had to go out anyways. As they got to the Duggus Forest they were greeted by the darkness. Nel raised her lantern and looked around "Alright go hurry up and pick a tree already." she said.

"Why you scared maggot?"

Nel glared at Albel "No, I just don't feel like being in the woods in the dark. Bandits might still live here." she told him.

Cliff walked over towards a big tree and stared up at it "Wow this tree would be great! Alright Albel chop it down!" he said.

Albel walked over towards the tree and removed his crimson scourge. Alining the blade to the bark of the tree he took a swing. Cutting deep inside of the tree "Bah, this could take awhile." he said while he continued to whack away at it. Finally the tree gave in and fell over on the side. Maria made the lum pull the cart over towards them.

Cliff, Fayt, and Albel loaded the tree. As they made their way up the path back towards Airyglph Nel felt something rubbing the back of her leg. A small hand was creeping up her leg causing her to scream. Albel noticed the scream and turned to see Nel holding the lantern high "Bah, keep it quiet maggot you'll startle the monsters." he said.

"Nox, I felt something touch me."

"Touch you?" Fayt said and walked over towards Nel raising his lantern. He looked around and her chuckling from behind a rock. Fayt and Albel both approached the rock, raising their lanterns they found Roger hiding behind it. Albel grabbed him by the tail and raised him before Nel.

"Is this what you felt?"

"Roger? You pervert!" she huffed and was about to call upon a spell.

Roger pouted "Can you blame me? Nel your so beautiful and those long exposed back legs tempted my little hand to touch you." he said.

Albel smirked "Oh? I don't see anyone else tempted to touch her!" he said while lifting Roger higher.

"Eke! Let me go!" Roger wailed.

Nel felt disturbed by Roger "Be lucky I'm not one to kill little kids." she just said and walked away.

"Heh, that may be the case but I don't mind." Albel smirked and lifted his claw hand to Roger.

Fayt and Cliff tackled Albel down. Roger was released from his grasp and ran in to Sophia's arms. Sophia looked down at Roger who was hugging her in fear "Aw, don't be so mean Albel." she said.

"Bah, he is only doing that to be a pervert!" he said from under Cliff and Fayt. He then lashed out and they walked away from him quickly. Getting up he picked up his lantern and followed them "I can't believe your actually falling for that idiot, big eye maggot." he said to Sophia.

She glared at Albel "How dare you say I have big eyes!" she said.

"Well you do have big eyes." said Fayt

Sophia looked as if she was going to cry at that statement. So Cliff decided to say something nice he really didn't feel like hearing her cry either "Don't listen to them, you have normal alien eyes." but what he said didn't come out so right.

"I HATE YOU!" she said to Cliff and ran off ahead of them. Fayt ran after her and Roger, as he grabbed her hand. She turned around crying "Do you guys have to be so mean?" she asked Fayt.

"Sorry Sophia, you know guys. We just like to be insensitive" he said while patting her back.

After that dramatic scene caused by Sophia they finally got back to the castle. Hauling the tree and Christmas decorations. The King showed them to the ballroom and they got to work in making the room look nice. Everyone helped with the tree "Alright guys, I have a gift for all of us." said Cliff as he showed them a box. As he opened it there where glass balls with their names on them.

Each had a different color "Wow, there so cool!" said Fayt as he picked up his glass ball. It was a shiny blue glass ball and with a smile he placed it high on the tree.

Albel picked his up and it was a purple ball "Don't be thinking yours can be higher then mine, maggot!" he said as he placed it even higher.

"No fair! It's suppose to symbolize my leadership!" Fayt glared at Albel.

Cliff sighed "Guys it's a friggan Christmas tree not a ranking chart!" he then reached for his Christmas ball and picked up a green one "Sides mine goes higher." he smirked placing it even higher then the two.

Maria rolled her eyes "You boys are so childish." reaching for hers she placed her's next to Fayt's Christmas ball. It was a darker blue then his and with that done she smiled.

Sophia glared at Maria and took her Christmas ball, it was a bright pink one. She placed it on the other side of Fayt "Look Fayt, your ball and my ball are together." she giggled.

Nel rolled her eyes and got her red on "Whatever, just place mine somewhere." said Nel as she handed it to Cliff.

"What you got to place your own!"

"Do it for me. I don't think I can reach that high."

Albel smirked "Perhaps you need to grow some." he said with a grin.

"Perhaps you need to shut up." she smiled coldly.

Cliff sighed and put her Christmas ball close to Albel's ball. Mirage then put her ball near Cliff's and her Christmas ball was a orange color. Roger then looked in the box "Hey where is my Christmas ball?" he sniffled.

"You weren't invited in the first place!" Cliff said while yanking the box away. Roger glared at Cliff and then reached in showing a Christmas ball to them.

"Yet you have a Christmas ball for Adray?" he said.

Cliff shrugged "I had to get it. No matter what we do he'll always just end up coming along." he said.

Adray then stormed over to them and hiccuped "Eh what is that?" he eyed the Christmas ball. It was a bright yellow color "Shiny.." he said while placing it really low on the tree.

After that they all headed out in to town to get their needed gifts. All separated from one another, it was early in the morning when they got to the trading city of Peterny. Cliff was looking around the market "Now, what should I get for Mirage." he said to himself. He couldn't believe he got her. Finding a little stand with jewelry placed on it and a little boy merchant who was selling them he stop before it.

He looked around and found a pair of deep blue sapphire earrings "Woah, those would be perfect." he said. Looking towards the little boy he pointed towards the earrings "Hey kid, how much are these?" he asked.

"50,000 fol"

"...Say that again?"

"I said 50,000 fol, sir."

Cliff sighed and yanked the money from his pocket. He then gave it to the kid "Damn I can't believe I spent that much." he said to himself as he walked away pocketing his purchase.

Fayt now was looking for a gift, he didn't exactly know what to give Cliff. Sure he knew the guy liked leather clothes. But all the leather items he found where just extremely weird "I didn't think S&M existed on this planet." he said to himself. He shuddered when he watched a old man purchase a leather thong. Walking towards the weapon shop "I know I'll get him new gauntlets." he said.

As he walked in he was greeted by Gusto "Gusto? You work as a weapon dealer now?" he said.

Gusto looked up "You seem surprised." the inventor said.

"Well kind of, I guess I should had suspected it."

"Well enough of that, what are you looking for?"

"I need a weapon for Cliff. A gauntlet more preferably." said Fayt as he eyed the gauntlets.

"Well we have gauntlets obviously." Gusto said to him.

"Yeah I can see that." Fayt said and looked through them. Most of them Cliff had already tried out. One though was super rare, the one he couldn't get because they were broke poor after buying those upgrades on the main party. Fayt then pointed at the one "This one!" he said to Gusto.

Gusto looked up at Fayt "Very well" he then took it out placing it on the counter. He then smiled "That will be 4500 fol" he said. Fayt paid for the weapon and then walked out of the shop.

Sophia sighed "What do I get Adray? Perhaps soap?" she said to herself. While looking around at the many soaps. Picking up a soap set "Wow this would do wonders for that guy." she said while looking through the basket. A smile crossed her lips "Soap, sponge, shampoo and conditioner." she said. With out any thoughts Sophia purchased the bath items and walked away happy.

Maria on the other hand was having a hard time "What do I get Fayt." she said with a sigh. She found herself in the item shop but wasn't interested in buy something. Was at the jewelry shop but didn't think Fayt cared for that. Then she came across the leather shop "Maybe..if I.." quietly she purchased her item and walked off slightly embarrassed.

Nel glared at her piece of paper "What the hell do I get him? Ugh..a book on kindness perhaps? Wait I doubt he can read." she said while walking out of bookshop. It was hard finding a present for Albel Nox. Knowing him he'd be happy if she just gave him some random person as a gift to rip apart. Then it came to her "I know, he needs a new skirt!" she then sighed "I doubt he needs something like that." walking over towards the weapon shop.

"Maybe a new claw?" then she shook her head "No, maybe some sweets. Then again I doubt he likes sweets." a sigh escaped from her mouth.

"Hello there!" said a little girl merchant. She was carrying a small tray with little glass bottles filled with something in it attached to a necklace.

"What are these?" asked Nel as she examined the items.

The little girl smiled "These are hand crafted bottles filled with magic for good luck." she said.

"Magic?" Nel was a skeptic.

The girl gave a nod "Yes, they glow in the dark as well." she added.

Nel sighed "Well I can't think anything else to give him. Alright I'll take the purple one." she pointed out.

"Oh that one is my favorite. It has dragon blood in it." she then gave it to Nel after the payment of 10,000 fol.

"What is it your favorite?" asked Nel as she lifted it up in the light to see the sparkling purple swirling inside.

"See that one." she pointed towards the crimson red one.

"Yeah?"

"That one is it's mate." she smiled and then walked off.

Mirage had already found something to get Sophia "I figure she'd like this plushy. I think it's cute enough." she sighed. Looking at the little Fayt homunculus and wasn't that expensive either.

Adray smirked "Maria would like this gift. It will solve her anger." he raised a rather rubbery object. It was long and purple, smooth at the touch and looked like it was used for something of the adult manner. He then sighed "Perhaps I should purchase another for my daughter." he then walked back towards the Castle.

The black brigade captain found himself puzzled on what to get. He hated Nel Zelpher and didn't care to much to spend his fol on her. Yet he was stuck buying something because if he showed up with nothing he'd look like an idiot. Though he thought the act would be cold and something he'd prefer to do. Growing lightly "Bah, what do I get that wench?" he then walked through the now crowded streets.

"Hello sir." a little girl yanked on his skirt.

Turning around he glared at her "Don't touch me, peasant runt." he growled.

"Would you like to buy a magic necklace?" she asked him.

Albel glared "Magic necklace? Bah like I believe in that!" he said coldly.

The little girl just smiled "They give luck to the owner that wears them." she told him.

Shaking his head "Will you leave me alone if I buy one of these pathetic things?" he asked the little merchant. She gave a nod and smiled when he looked down at them.

"Hm..now to figure out which one I should get her."

"May I suggest this lovely crimson one?"

Albel picked it up and eyed the red crimson magic flowing in the little bottle. He then sighed "Well it matches the fools hair, very well." he then sighed.

"10,000 fol please."

"Bah, it better be worth the fol!" he glared and fished it out. Handing it to the little girl who bowed to him. He took his purchase and stared at it "Some reason..it looks like dye mixed with dragon blood." he sighed.

Hours went by and everyone was getting ready for the party. Cliff burst in the crowded ballroom wearing a black suit and a red santa hat. He even gave the King and Queen one to wear, he smiled while sipping some punch "What a great party." he said to himself.

Mirage smiled at Cliff and walked over "Hello Cliff, everything looks great." she said

Cliff looked towards Mirage and blushed, she was dressed in a red gown. Her blonde braid was for once un-done "Oh my god! YOU HAVE LONG HAIR!" he gasped and pointed at her.

"Cliff, I know I usually wear a braid all the time. But you really don't have to get so excited."

Cliff smiled "Yeah your right. You look beautiful." he said to her. Then looked around "Seen anyone else?"he asked her.

"Not yet."

A sigh came from him "They better had not hijacked the diplo out of here." he said.

"Don't worry they'll be here."

Fayt then came in, dressed in a black suite. Beside him was Albel who looked annoyed because he was in a black suite as well. Cliff smiled at them "Well don't you young men look handsome." he said with a chuckle.

"Bah this maggot made me wear this stupid outfit."

"Makes you actually look like a man for once." Fayt said while taking a cup of punch. He looked towards the huge bottle of sake close to it "Cliff you didn't!" he shouted.

"Why yes, I did." he smirked.

Then the three girls came in to the ball, Sophia was dressed in a green gown. Maria was dressed in a white gown with a red etch design on the top. Nel who looked unhappy to be wearing a black gown with a gold etching design on the top. The men just stared at the three especially Nel because she didn't reveal usually much of her upper proportions. Sophia and Maria both latched on to Fayt's arms.

"He is going to dance with me first!"

"No me!" yelled Sophia and they both pulled on him.

"I'd hate to be in his shoes now." said Cliff as he took Mirage's hand. A smile grew on his lips "Will you care to dance with me?" he asked her.

Mirage smiled "Of course Cliff." and the two went out to the dance floor.

Nel felt embarrassed by her clothes she was tempted to run back and change. But Sophia and Maria had threatened Nel with something. A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned against the wall and eyed down at her dress.

"Well Zelpher, if I didn't think so I thought you were going to spread you disease tonight."

"Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you it's not a disease. I'm not like those girls anyway!" she glared at him.

A trademark smirk appeared on his face "I know that, I do admit you look different." he said.

"Different?"

"Yes, compare to that usual tomboy look."

Nel sighed "You look different too. You look like a man." she teased.

He glared "Hmp, I wouldn't had dressed in this stupid outfit but Fayt made me." he said.

"Yeah, I too wouldn't had dressed in this. They made me as well." she sighed staring at the rest who were dancing.

Cliff came over to them "You two, get out on the dance floor!" he said.

"Hmp, shut your big mouth. Maggot." he simply said.

Cliff sighed "Albel, for once dance. Even if it's just for this night." and then he walked back towards the waiting Mirage.

Nel sighed "They will look disappointed if you don't." she said.

"I don't care, I don't have to do what those maggots want me to do."

"You already have, you're here and dressed in that." she pointed at his black suite.

Glaring "So I have. What has come over me?" he asked and then grabbed Nel with his human hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Where going to dance. Just like those maggots want." he then took her to the dance floor.

Maria and Sophia were both dancing with Fayt. Fayt didn't look to happy about the two girls leached on his arms. Cliff and Mirage were dancing normally unlike the other three. Albel gave Nel a stern look "Look, you can't be that far from me." he said.

Nel looked at Albel and blushed "I really like it at this distance." she said to him. She was barely close to his chest and Albel couldn't hold her hips. Growling with frustration he pulled her closer to his chest.

"Now that is better." he said to her and rest his hands at her hips.

"Your not stabbing me.."

"I have a artificial hand on." he said quietly.

Nel looked towards him "You would do that just for your friends happiness?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't think you'd trouble yourself for this party." she said with a smile.

It was nearly midnight and Cliff ran towards the center. A smile crossed his lips "Alright in a few seconds it will be Christmas. This is when we'll exchange gifts." he said while watching the clock. The clock slowly made it's hand hit the 12 on his watch and he smiled "Merry Christmas! Now you may exchange." he said with a smile.

Fayt first approached Cliff "Merry Christmas!" he said with a smile handing him a wrapped up gift.

Cliff opened it to reveal a gauntlet "Wow! It's the one you couldn't afford back when we were fighting Luther!" he said holding it up.

"Yeah I thought I better get it for you!" he smiled at Cliff.

Mirage walked over towards Sophia holding up a gift bag "Here you go, Merry Christmas!" she said with a smile.

Sophia's eyes light up when she received a gift and opened it to reveal the Fayt homunculus. She giggled "Wow it's so cute! It looks exactly like him!" she then hugged Mirage "Thanks!" she said.

"I'm glad you liked it."

Adray headed over towards Maria and handed her a wrapped box "Merry Christmas!" he said with a big smile.

Maria looked at the gift cautiously and slowly unwrapped it. She opened the box to reveal something that made her blush and grow angry. Lifting a purple dildo "Do you think this is some kind of a joke!" she shouted making everyone look her way.

"I figure it would help that bitchy mood. You need to get laid." then he walked off and everyone laughed at Maria. Maria now looked like a moron because she was holding a purple dildo in her right hand.

Sophia then smiled at Adray and handed him a wrap basket "Merry Christmas!" she said.

Adray opened it and stared at it "What is this stuff?" he asked her.

"Bath stuff to make you clean."

"Bah I don't need that. All I need is to just hop in the water and I'm cleaned."

"Adray, do us all a favor and use it." she said while patting the Fayt homunculus on her shoulder.

Adray took the basket and walked off in a huff. He believed his ways were the only best way to be a clean man.

The Aquarian maiden noticed Albel was being quiet and standing by the food table. She approached him "Merry Christmas, Albel!" she said as she handed a small wrapped gift.

Albel took it "Bah, what rubbish. Hah it's so small I wonder what it could be?" he smirked giving her a teasing grin. He unwrapped it and pulled out the magic pendant "...This thing.." he said while raising it up in the air a bit.

"I know it's stupid! I couldn't think of anything to give you!" she said and sighed while turning around to walk off. She felt something grab her hand to stop her from walking away and she turned around to face him "Yes? Anything else you'd like to say?" she asked him.

His crimson eyes just gave her a glare "Ah just stand still!" he said while fishing out the wrapped gift. Then handed it to her "Merry Christmas, Nel." he said her name for once.

Surprised that he called her Nel other then the usual maggot or Aquarian wench she hesitated with the gift opening. She then smiled and unwrapped her gift then blushed "This is..the crimson one." she then looked to him.

"Yes, that little girl made me buy it."

"It's suppose to be it's mate." she told him.

Albel found himself growing a bit nervous "Well yeah. If you want to believe in that rubbish." he said to her. Then put his on and noticed Nel give him a odd look "What maggot?" he asked her.

"You don't have to wear it." she said to him.

Shaking his head "I have too or that big oaf will pester me." he told Nel. Then took her necklace and went behind her. Placing it around her neck and didn't hesitate to walk away, his hand was still on her back.

"Albel?"

Cliff walked over towards the sitting Mirage "Merry Christmas!" he shouted while handing her a box that was wrapped.

"Oh Cliff!" she then unwrapped it to reveal sapphire earrings. A smile crossed her lips "I love them." she said as she started to put them in her ear.

Cliff smiled "I thought you'd like them." he said.

Maria inched her way towards Fayt since he was now alone "Hey, Fayt!" she said. Then threw him her gift and looked at him with embarrassment "Merry Christmas!" she said.

Fayt blinked his eyes at the gift which was thrown at him. He opened it and blushed "Umm..Maria these are girls lingerie." he said.

Maria gave a nod and whispered something if Fayt's ear. Fayt then blushed and looked down. Maria smiled "I hope you will enjoy your Christmas present." she then walked away.

Nel turned around to face Albel "What's wrong? Why haven't you moved?" she asked him.

Albel just smiled "Many reasons." he said to her.

She gave him a confused look "What reasons?" she asked.

He pointed up at the mistletoe "I believe Cliff told me when two people are standing under it. You kiss the person?" he said.

Nel looked at it "I don't know, I never herd of this tradition." she said.

Albel gave a nod "Well we never herd of the Christmas tradition either." and without hesitation he leaned down. Moving his lips upon her own lips, she didn't really struggle either.

Adray came back all soaped up and smelling like strawberries "Bwahhaha everyone get naked!" he shouted in the middle of the ballroom. He threw his short white towel on the ground and was now naked as the day he was born.

"FATHER!" Clair yelled and then grabbed his towel. She rushed over towards him and tried to cover him.

"Ah Clair, lighten up. Get laid!"

"Your vulgar! I can't believe you're my father!" she said.

Roger's hand then crept up Clair's leg "Hehhehe like your father said! Let loose!" the cat menodix said.

"Ew, get off me you pervert!" she then kicked him away.

Nel pulled away from the kiss and noticed Clair was in trouble "Albel, I have to help her." she said.

He glared "So that girl is more important then me?" he asked her.

She smiled "Clair is my best friend, I can't let her be humiliated by her father." she then walked away from him.

"Yeah Albel! I saw you kiss Nel!" Cliff chuckled whiled standing close to Mirage. With his arm around Mirage. He was a bit flushed in the face and smiled at the annoyed Albel.

"Albel, don't take anything to heart. He is drunk a the moment." Mirage said and the two started to walk out of the party.

Sophia walked around the ballroom "Fayt? Where could my Fayt be?" she called out. Then watched as Fayt and Maria walked out of the party together holding hands. She glared at Maria "That hussy! She stole my man!" she growled. Then ran after the two and slapped Maria across the face "Bitch, that man is mine!" she yelled.

Maria held her face "Don't touch me!" she yelled. Then pounced on Sophia and the two began to fight over Fayt. Fayt just stood and watched as the two fought over him.

Adray soon found the cold floor his new sleeping spot for the night. For Nel knocked him out with a kick. A towel was left to cover the old man who smelled like strawberries "Well at least it's a progress. He smells better." said Clair.

The room was now getting empty for it was time for everyone to head back home to sleep. Nel sighed while walking down the steps of the Airyglph castle. It was really cold and she should stay like the others were doing. "Damn, it's cold. I don't think I'll be able to head to Arias in this." Nel looked down at the gown.

"Nel!"

She herd someone call for her and she turned around. To see Albel looking at her with confusion "Yes?" she asked him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home."

"It's late and cold, you'll just have to stay with me." he told her.

"Stay with you?" she backed a few steps down.

Albel then smirked and gripped her wrist pulling her up "Yes, with me." he lead her back inside.

Nel didn't quite understand what he meant. She figured perhaps stay in the castle in a guest room. As Albel approached a room he opened it to reveal a big bed with several blankets "This..is your room." she blushed.

"Yes." he guided her to the bed.

"Nox?" she spoke out in confusion.

He smirked and kissed her softly "Mine" he whispered to her. Then trailed a kiss to her forehead "My mate." he said while resting his hand on the pendant.

Now to those who wondered about Peppita. She found herself a nice place a very nice place where she could perform.

"Heheh Crossel watch this next move!"

Crossel gave Peppita a glare "Young human can you please leave so I can sleep?" he groaned out.

**_FIN_**

A/N: I thought I should make a Christmas Fic a terribly OOC one! Heh, well I didn't think it was that bad since it was more of a humor fic. Also don't worry I already started the 8th chapter in Promise. So eventually I'll get it finished and post it up. So I hope this little oneshot was enjoyable! I plan to do more oneshots, I even worked on a lemon but I need to fix it up a bit. Thanks for reading and please do review!


End file.
